Episodio LIV
by Mexicania i Katara INC
Summary: Una idea babosa que tuve hace tiempo pero que gracias a unas cosas que una amiga me sugirió, salió a la luz.


Episodio LIV: La última esperanza imperialista 

(Apareciendo el siguiente texto como se acostumbra al principio de cada película de Star Wars. Música de fondo: La marcha imperial Tema de Darth Vader).

Episodio LIV La última esperanza imperialista 

En vista de que las fuerzas imperialistas han sido derrotadas por las fuerzas anarquistas de Súper Eminem y sus amigos gracias a la ayuda del agente doble Pejelagarto "Gallito feliz", el emperador imperialista mexicano "El innombrable" (o sea, me refiero a Carlos Salinas de Gortari) encomendó a su general, el malvado presidente actual de México Fox Vader secuestrar al agente 085 (Yami) y obtener sus milenarios poderes para ganar la batalla a favor de los imperialistas. Pero convencerlo no sería una tarea fácil para Fox Vader...

Interior de la nave de Fox Vader, se encuentra éste peleando una especie de batalla final de espadas láser con Yami, ambos van parejos en la pelea.

Fox Vader: —Sr. Kuncewiczowa, ríndete y entrégame tus poderes—.

Yami: —Jamás, antes tendrás que matarme (le lanza un piano que Fox Vader logra esquivar)—.

Fox Vader: —Pero al igual que los otros espíritus del milenio tienes un lado oscuro, déjate seducir por el...—.

Yami: —Eso es verdad, pero yo nunca rompo juramentos, especialmente si los hice ante mis amigos (se hinca canta una especie de oración que hace que la tierra se mueva por sí sola, pero Vader usa la fuerza para detener el ataque, al hacerlo empuja a Yami contra una pared)—.

Fox Vader: (Dirigiéndose a Yami que se encuentra tirado semiinconsciente) —Hay Sr. Kuncewiczowa, usted es igualito que todos los polacos, terco como una mula; creo que tendré que usar métodos más drásticos—.

Yami: (Reaccionando) —¿Cómo cuáles?—.

Fox Vader: —Mire, he mejorado por muchos años un rayo atómico más poderoso que la bomba más moderna; simplemente lo dirijo hacia un punto en especial, lo disparo y destruye por completo una ciudad grande como Nueva York o Moscú. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja—.

Yami: —¿Qué diablos planea hacer?—.

Fox Vader: —¿Y se hace usted ignorante Sr. Kuncewiczowa? Pienso dispararlo en su queridísima tierra adoptiva—.

Yami: —Quiere decir que... No, no. Todo menos destruir mi amada Polonia—.

Fox Vader: —Sí así es. Si usted no se rinde y me entrega sus poderes, verá en primera fila la destrucción de un país completo empezando desde una ciudad en especial, que en este caso será Katowice.

Imagínese usted, un día normal en el cual toda la gente realiza sus actividades normales tales como ir a trabajar, bailar mazorca...—.

Yami: (Corrigiendo) —Es mazurca—.

Fox Vader: —Como se diga, entonces yo dirigiré el rayo; la gente se quedará admirada ante tal espectáculo pero no será por mucho tiempo cuando toque tierra y las hará ceniza, al igual que las construcciones antiguas y modernas y así seguirá su camino destruyendo bosques, y ciudades aledañas hasta formar una gran semiesfera para luego explotar. Y ya no quedará nada del país conocido como Polonia, más que escombros muertos y cenizas.

Y, mi estimado Sr. Kuncewiczowa, verá este hermoso espectáculo desde la comodidad de mi nave, sin olvidar claro que a usted se le adjudicará la culpa de tan horrible asesinato.

Simplemente diré que usted lanzó el rayo y así la gente no apoyará más la causa anarquista y los lincharán a todos, claro menos a usted por que para entonces yo ya le habré dado chicharrón como todo un héroe, tal como mi amigo Bush lo intentó hacer con Bin-Laden—.

Yami: (Con cara de enojo característica de el) —Es usted un...—.

Fox Vader: —¿Un maldito Sr. Kuncewiczowa? Muchas gracias, me hace usted sentir bastante halagado, pero ahora: ¿Usted se va a dar por vencido y me entregará sus poderes? Piénselo, o de lo contrario puede ser culpable de la destrucción de su amada Polonia—.

Yami: (Levantándose con la espada láser en mano) —Yo estoy seguro de lo que hago, pero jamás traicionaré a la causa anarquista y si eso implica la destrucción de mi tierra adoptiva, no lo hará mientras yo viva—.

Fox Vader: —Es igual de descarado que el agente 008 y 086, no me obligues a tener que matarte, sólo te estoy dando una oportunidad para que te unas al lado oscuro—.

Yami: —¿Y por qué hay tanto interés por mí?—.

Fox Vader: —¿Qué acaso Dr. Dre o Alonso Quijano no te lo han dicho?—.

Yami: (Intrigado) —Dígame, ¿Qué cosa?—.

Fox Vader: (Suspirando) —Entonces yo te lo diré: Sr. Kuncewiczowa, yo soy tu padre. Únete a mí y juntos derrocaremos al emperador y gobernaremos el mundo como padre e hijo—.

En ese momento Yami puso cara de what, para dar lugar a un gran ataque de risa que no podía parar, después de 2 min., pudo controlarse y explicarle a nuestro gran villano.

Yami: —Mira, déjame explicarte. Yo nací hace más de 5 mil años, tú naciste en pleno siglo XX; entonces, _¿cómo vas a ser tú mi padre?_ Es ilógico—.

Fox Vader: (Sacando un gran libro que era el guión) —A ver... (leyendo con sus lentes) Tienes razón, repitamos la escena de nuevo—.

5 minutos después...

Director: —Episodio LIV: La última esperanza imperialista toma 678—.

Antes de seguir nuestra historia, voy a hacer una aclaración innecesaria. Era la toma 678 debido a que Fox Vader se confundía al decir el nombre de Yami, ya que lo cambiaba por Yomi o incluso por Yogui. La producción intentó hacer un cambio para que mejor se dijera su segundo nombre (Atem), pero no funcionó ya que se lo cambió por Antena o peor aún, Atena.

El último recurso que se utilizó fue el decir su apellido, tal como lo haría el agente Smith de Matrix (Kuncewiczowa), pero fue mucho peor por que no lo sabía pronunciar bien haciéndole graciosas modificaciones como Kuncecalabaza o Kuncescobilla. El pobrecito de Yami tuvo que verse obligado a darle unas breves clasecitas de pronunciación polaca, hasta que por fin, después de 230 tomas a Fox Vader le pudo salir bien la pronunciación del apellido.

Ahora sí, después de estas anécdotas de filmación volvamos a la escena, que esperemos esta vez salga bien.

Fox Vader enojado empuñando su espada láser respondiendo a la contestación de Yami en la cual decía que jamás iba a dejar la causa anarquista y que no destruiría Polonia mientras el viviera.

Fox Vader: —Sr. Kuncewiczowa es usted igual de descarado que los agentes 008 y 086, tú no mereces más que morir (acercando la espada láser hacia el cuello de Yami)—.

Yami: —Deberías pensar antes de efectuar algún acto—.

Fox Vader: —¿Por qué?—.

Yami: —Es que acaso nunca te lo dijo El innombrable o El perro Portillo—.

Fox Vader: —¿De qué estas hablando?—.

Yami: —Yo soy tu padre—.

En eso Fox Vader se suelta a gritar y a decir frases incoherentes como "Por qué nunca me lo dijeron" o "Por qué mi peor enemigo tenía que ser mi padre", cuando de pronto aparece Corey Taylor corriendo hacia Yami.

Corey: (Abrazando a Yami) —¡Abuelito!—.

Yami: (Con cara de qué onda y separándose de Corey) —Oye, por qué lo de abuelito, si sólo somos amigos—.

Corey: —Si sólo quería convivir más tiempo contigo; por que el guión dice que Fox Vader te mata en mi presencia cortándote la garganta justo cuando venía a salvarte y en la pelea que tengo con él, me confiesa que es mi padre. Y por lo tanto, tú eres mi abuelito—.

Yami: —¿Y quién escribió que Fox Vader me mataba?—.

Corey: —No tengo idea, sólo así estaba el guión—.

Yami: —Después vemos lo del guión, ¿Qué horas son?—.

Corey: (Mirando su reloj) —Son las 2:05—.

Yami: —¡Chin! Ya se me hizo tarde, ¡Córrele! O si no nos perderemos de la taquiza que organizó la cafetería, los buenos tienen un descuento especial (Se va corriendo)—.

Corey: —A poco, ¡Espérame que aquí te alcanzo!—.

Mientras que nuestros héroes nada comunes se van corriendo dejan al pobrecito de Fox Vader lloriqueando y arrancándose los cabellos.


End file.
